Sekarang Juga
by zephyrus 123
Summary: YoosungMC. Oneshot. Sampai kapan pun Yoosung akan tetap mencintai MC, hanya saja MC ingin menyudahi hubungan mereka karena sesuatu.


All characters belong to cheritz,

and this fanfiction belongs to me.

 **.**

 **A/N: Karena cheritz tidak memberi nama default untuk MC (dan rasanya agak egois kalau saya yang kasih nama MC di ff ini), saya pun tidak memberinya nama selain di game yang saya mainkan. Agak sulit memang menulis interaksi mereka tanpa menyebut nama MC. Jadi di sini saya menggunakan sebutan panggilan yang pernah Yoosung ucapkan ke MC, yaitu** _ **Jagi**_ **(** _ **honey**_ **,** _ **darling**_ **,** _ **etc**_ **).**

 **Disarankan bacanya sambil mendengar lagu yang lambat.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku tidak pernah menyukai pria yang rambutnya diwarnai pirang. Kim Yoosung tentu menjadi nama pertama yang membuatku hilang simpati di antara anggota RFA lainnya. Seharusnya aku tidak pernah menyukai Yoosung, apalagi sampai mencintainya.

Tidak.

Mungkin.

Ya.

Perlahan aku mulai menyukainya.

 **.**

 **.:Sekarang Juga:.**

 **.**

Jika kehidupan kami seperti _game_ yang bisa diatur kapan pun, aku ingin segera meresetnya. Sekarang juga.

Aku ingin menyetel ulang alarm ponselku pada jam ketika aku tidak pernah menerima pesan misterius dari Unknown. Aku tidak akan menuruti perintahnya, pada kehidupanku yang ini, ataupun reinkarnasi ribuan tahun berikutnya.

"Halo, _Jagi_ ~"

"Yoosung!"

"Maaf aku tidak memberi tahu dulu akan datang ke tempatmu."

"…."

Aku tahu Yoosung sangat mencintaiku, bahkan ketika seminggu lalu aku marah besar padanya. Dia masih seperti Kim Yoosung tiga tahun lalu: selalu ceria dan tetap banyak bicara. Yang berbeda darinya hanyalah sikapnya yang semakin dewasa. Itu wajar.

"Aku tidak main-main dengan perkataanku, Yoosung."

Aku dapat melihat secara perlahan perubahan di raut wajahnya yang awalnya tersenyum lebar itu menjadi hanya segaris senyuman.

"Selesai praktik tadi, aku mencoba memasak masakan Cina, tapi hasilnya tidak sesempurna seharusnya. Aku memang tidak mahir memasak masakan begitu, tapi aku pikir rasanya tidak terlalu buruk juga. Kau harus mencoba dan memberiku penilaian lagi."

Yoosung mengeluarkan sekotak bekal makanan dari ranselnya. Dapat kulihat uap yang membanjiri tutupnya ketika ia membuka kotak makanannya. Sejak aku memutuskan untuk pindah tiga hari lalu, jarak antara tempat tinggalku dan flatnya tidak kurang dari tiga jam perjalanan.

Aku masih heran. Semuanya terjadi seolah-olah tidak ada permasalahan di antara kita.

"Yoosung—"

"Maaf, _Jagi_ —"

"Jangan memanggilku begitu!"

Dia melirikku sebentar sebelum menjatuhkan pandangannya. Aku dapat melihat bulir keringat di keningnya di cuaca akhir musim gugur ini.

"Pintu rumahmu terbuka sedikit, jadi aku langsung masuk. Aku sudah memanggilmu sebelumnya, tapi tidak ada jawaban. Aku tidak tahu kau akan semarah itu. Aku ingin—"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku perlahan, "Cukup, Yoosung, hentikan!" Seketika seluruh emosiku sudah mencapai puncaknya. Aku sangat marah hingga aku tidak bisa berkata apapun selain menghentikannya.

" _Jagi_ …."

Aku menatapnya penuh amarah hingga perasaanku yang membuncah tidak mampu lagi menahan air mata yang berusaha aku tahan sejak keterkejutanku melihat kedatangannya.

"Ti-tidak, maksudku, aku mencintaimu. _Eh_ , bukan, bukan begitu. Aku—"

"Kenapa… kenapa kau selalu menggangguku…? Kau bertindak seolah kita masih baik-baik saja." Aku tidak mampu lagi menahan kakiku yang mulai gemetaran hingga aku tersadar aku telah merosot jatuh.

Yoosung, yang melihatku akan jatuh, segera mengulurkan tangannya menggenggam salah satu lenganku agar aku tidak menghantam permukaan lantai dengan keras.

Yoosung lantas duduk di depanku. Senyumannya itu selalu membuatku berhasil meredam amarahku, tapi tidak untuk sekarang. Aku lelah padanya.

"Aku meminta Seven melacak keberadaanmu. Dia bilang kau sepertinya tidak beranjak dari rumah tiga hari belakangan. Aku khawatir."

Aku mengempaskan genggaman tangannya. Di saat itulah aku melihat di salah satu jarinya masih tersemat cincin pertunangan kita. "Apa aku harus mengulang perkataanku seminggu lalu padamu?"

Yoosung menggeleng. "Jangan. Aku mohon. Jangan marah-marah lagi, itu tidak baik untuk kan—"

"Pergi dari rumahku sekarang!" Aku menunjuk ke arah pintu.

" _Jagi_ …."

"Jangan memanggilku begitu, bahkan aku sudah mengatakannya ratusan kali. Kita tidak berhubungan lagi. Kau ingat itu baik-baik."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Satu minggu berlalu lagi, namun kenapa perasaanku belum pulih juga?

Aku masih tetap memikirkan Yoosung, bahkan aku ingat jadwalnya sekarang. Tiga tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat. Aku terlalu terbiasa bersamanya hingga tanpa sadar aku tidak ingin berpisah darinya. Jika telah begitu, lantas aku menggelengkan kepalaku sekencang-kencangnya, berharap aku tidak pernah menyesal atas keputusanku sendiri.

Yoosung pria yang sangat baik, dia penuh afeksi dan tidak pernah membantah permintaanku. Dia tipe yang mudah luluh dengan sedikit perhatian. Yoosung seperti anak anjing yang siap sedia memberikan seluruh hidupnya pada orang yang dia sayangi. Terkadang aku merasa tidak pantas mendapatkan semua itu. Afeksinya terlalu berlebihan sehingga aku tidak dapat membendungnya. Aku tahu dia sangat menyayangiku, namun aku tidak siap.

Aku tidak siap atas bayi yang kukandung.

Ponselku berdering.

Pesan masuk dari nomor tanpa nama, namun aku mengenal deretan angka itu sebagai Yoosung. Aku benar-benar butuh mesin yang bisa melintasi masa lalu.

"Jagi _, apa kau sudah makan? Tadi aku hanya sarapan mie instan. Aku lupa membeli kebutuhan dapur semalam. Lisa juga sudah makan. Sejak kau pergi, dia jadi sedikit sekali makannya. Tapi syukurlah dia tidak apa-apa."_

Aku menekan tombol kembali. Dari atas sampai bawah layar hanya tertera pesan masuk dari nomor yang sama. Sejak berpisah, Yoosung tidak pernah berhenti mengirim pesan padaku. Sehari bisa tiga sampai lima kali pesan yang terkirim padaku. Terkadang dia suka menelepon, namun selalu aku tolak.

" _Aku tetap mencintaimu dan calon bayi kita."_

Pesan baru masuk.

Aku berusaha menahan air mataku agar tidak tumpah ketika membacanya perlahan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jagi _, kau sedang apa? Aku sangat merindukanmu. Kau baik-baik saja, 'kan? Aku harap kau tidak melupakan makan malammu. Aku ingin menemuimu. Apa aku boleh ke sana lagi?"_

Aku menggenggam ponselku kencang. Aku ingin melarangnya, namun aku tidak sudi membalas pesannya.

Ketika aku akan melampiaskan amarahku pada sosok Yoosung kecil yang ada di perutku, ponselku berdering kembali.

" _Aku bercanda. Hehe. Tapi aku harap kau mau bertemu denganku suatu saat nanti. Maaf, ya,_ Jagi _, aku tidak bisa menulis lebih panjang lagi. Ada yang mengetuk pintu ruanganku, padahal jam praktik sudah selesai dari tadi. Hehe._ Love u, as always. _"_

Aku melempar ponselku ke sembarang tempat.

Mungkin kalau ada yang bertanya, apa aku benar-benar tidak mencintainya lagi, aku tidak akan bisa menjawabnya karena aku merasa sebagian hatiku masih menginginkannya. Ya, aku masih ingin bersamanya, namun tidak dengan bayi ini. Walaupun bukan sekali-dua kali kami melakukannya, tapi ini terlalu cepat untukku. Aku tidak siap menerima kehadirannya. Setidaknya jangan sekarang.

Aku masih ingat waktu pertama kali Yoosung mendengar kabar ini. Tidak pernah aku melihat wajahnya secerah itu sebelumnya. Aku seperti menyaksikan semua bintang bersinar di atas hamparan lavender dari matanya.

"Jagi _, kau tidak berbohong, 'kan?"_ tanyanya saat itu dengan ekspresi takjub. Dia memelukku dengan lembut dan lantas membisikkan kalimat yang masih terngiang di kepalaku hingga sekarang, _"Detik ini juga kau tidak bisa mengejekku lagi atas sifat kekanak-kanakanku."_

Aku hanya bisa terdiam.

" _Rasanya aku ingin memberi tahu semua orang bahwa sekarang aku menjadi Kim Yoosung yang paling berbahagia. Lisa pasti cemburu karena akan ada penghuni baru yang mengganggunya terus,"_ Yoosung terkekeh. _"Oh, iya, apa lebih baik_ _Lisa kita ungsikan dulu? Aku takut dia akan mengganggu pertumbuhan bayi kita."_ Yoosung berhenti sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kembali, _"Tapi_ Jagi _kan tidak akan suka kalau Lisa dititipkan. Kalau begitu aku pastikan Lisa sangat steril sehingga—"_

Aku melepaskan dekapannya perlahan. Yoosung tampak bingung.

"Jagi _…?"_

Aku tahu dia berusaha menatapku, namun aku menghindarinya.

" _Aku tidak menginginkannya, Yoosung. Aku tidak menginginkannya…."_

" _Kenapa?_ Jagi _, jangan bercanda padaku~"_

" _Aku sungguh-sungguh."_ Perlahan aku berusaha menatap irisnya yang keunguan. Untuk pertama kalinya, di saat yang sama, aku melihat raut yang teramat kecewa darinya. _"Aku akan_ menghilangkannya _."_

Yoosung menggeleng tidak percaya. _"Tidak,_ Jagi _, kau tidak akan melakukannya. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukannya."_ Dia kembali memelukku, kali ini dengan erat.

Aku berusaha melepaskan pelukannya. _"Aku tidak siap memiliki anak sekarang, Yoosung. Setidaknya jangan secepat ini, dan kita juga belum menikah."_

" _Kita akan menikah musim semi tahun depan,_ Jagi _. Kau bahkan sudah menyiapkan konsep pernikahan kita nanti, 'kan? Kau bilang ingin kita menikah di saat bunga-bunga bermekaran, kau juga bilang—"_

" _Hentikan, Yoosung. Aku memang merencanakannya begitu, tapi aku tidak merencanakan bayi ini!"_

Aku yang merasa kesal mulai memukuli perutku, Yoosung sangat terkejut dengan tindakanku. Dia langsung memeluk perutku sehingga aku tidak bisa memukulinya lagi.

" _Kau pasti sedang lelah_ , Jagi _. Aku mohon jangan melakukannya lagi. Kau akan menyakiti bayi kita…,"_ ucapnya perlahan dengan menatapku. Aku dapat melihat mata lavendernya berkaca-kaca.

Aku menggeleng tidak setuju. _"Tidak, Yoosung. Aku tidak setuju! Lepaskan aku!"_

Untuk kali ini Yoosung tidak mau mendengar perkataanku. Dia terus memeluk perutku seolah tidak bisa dilepaskan lagi.

" _Aku akan menyakiti diriku lebih dari ini kalau kau tidak mau melepaskaku!"_

Awalnya tidak ada respons dari Yoosung, namun perlahan tapi pasti pelukannya mulai mengendur hingga kemudian terlepas. Dia menatapku tidak percaya.

"Jagi _…."_

" _Jangan memanggilku begitu lagi. Kalau kau tidak suka dengan tindakanku, lebih baik kita sudahi sampai di sini."_

Yoosung menggeleng tidak setuju. Aku mengabaikannya. Lantas aku menarik cincin yang ada di jari manisku. Kulempar cincin itu padanya sebelum aku pergi.

"Jagi _!"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kalau kuhitung-hitung lagi, sudah hampir sebulan berlalu sejak aku memutuskan hubungan dengan Yoosung. Dia masih tetap mengirimiku pesan. Sesekali dia juga mengirim paket berisi susu dan obat untuk ibu hamil padaku. Paket-paket itu tidak pernah aku buka lagi setelah tahu apa isinya.

"Jagi _, sudah makan? Aku baik-baik saja. Lisa juga baik-baik saja. Oh, iya, aku ingin mengatakannya ini dari seminggu lalu, tapi aku tahu_ Jagi _pasti tidak akan menyukainya. Karena belakangan ini aku agak sibuk, aku menitipkan Lisa pada Seven. Aku tidak bisa menitipkannya pada Jumin atau Jaehee karena mereka juga sangat sibuk belakangan ini. Tapi kalau_ Jagi _keberatan, aku akan mengambil Lisa kembali. Hehe."_

Yoosung sangat keras kepala. Dia tidak pernah absen mengirimiku pesan. Bahkan setelah sekian lama, cintanya tidak berkurang setitik pun. Cintanya selalu berlimpah, mungkin karena itu aku selalu menyia-nyiakannya.

Tidak berapa lama, ponselku kembali berdering. Pasti dari Yoosung lagi, dia selalu mengatakan, "Aku mencintaimu," atau semacam itu di pesan keduanya.

Sesuai dugaanku, Yoosung mengirim pesan berisikan kalimat itu. Ketika aku akan menyingkirkan ponselku, tiba-tiba saja ponselku berdering kencang. Aku tidak ingat pernah menyetel nada dering sekencang itu.

Ada panggilan masuk, dari nomor yang tidak aku kenal.

Aku ragu yang menelepon adalah Yoosung sehingga aku tidak mengangkatnya. Tidak lama setelah itu, ponselku berdering lagi, dari nomor yang sama. Aku tidak mengangkatnya kembali.

Pesan baru masuk.

" _Ini aku, Seven. Aku ingin bicara denganmu, sebentar saja."_

Perasaanku mulai tidak enak. Apa Seven tahu masalah kami? Dasar Yoosung itu, tidak bisa diam.

Ponselku berdering kembali, aku dengan ragu mengangkatnya, "Halo, Seven?"

"Akhirnya kau angkat juga. Sepertinya kau ketularan Yoosung yang lugu tapi keras kepala itu." Terdengar suara tawa setelahnya.

"Ada apa, Seven?"

" _Wah_ , tampaknya kau lagi serius ya. Baiklah aku langsung saja."

"…."

"Aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu dengan Yoosung, Yoosung juga sama sekali tidak mau cerita. Sebulan ini dia tampak murung dan tubuhnya menjadi lebih kurus. Dia hanya makan Honey Buddha Chips setiap hari. Aku tahu dia juga suka dengan _snack_ itu, tapi perutnya itu sangat tipis." Seven tertawa.

Aku masih belum mengerti tujuannya meneleponku, tapi aku tidak bisa menahan lidahku untuk bertanya, "Yoosung… baik-baik saja?"

"Bagaimana, yaaa~ Yoosung melarangku mengatakan hal ini padamu. Dia khawatir kau akan sedih, tapi aku tidak tahan melihat keadaannya. Sejak seminggu lalu, keadaan matanya semakin parah."

Jantungku terasa nyeri. "Yoosung!" Mataku mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Dia masih di rumah sakit sampai sekarang. Setiap aku menjenguknya, tatapannya terasa kosong. Wajahnya juga semakin memucat. Kata dokter, sejak beberapa minggu lalu dia berhenti meminum obatnya sehingga kondisi matanya semakin parah, ditambah lagi, mata kanannya juga akan kena imbas yang sama. Tapi untung saja segera dilakukan operasi kecil sehingga mata kanannya sudah lebih membaik dari sebelumnya."

Aku menutup mulutku tidak percaya. "Ke-kenapa Yoosung lalai begitu…."

"Kau lebih tahu jawaban sebenarnya kenapa dia jadi seperti begitu. Aku menebak masalah kalian pastilah tidak kecil, tapi aku mohon jangan begitu padanya."

"Ta-tapi dia selalu mengirimiku pesan, dan selalu mengatakan—" air mataku tertumpah seketika, aku pun tidak sanggup melanjutkannya. Aku benar-benar masih mencintainya.

"Aku tahu Yoosung itu selalu mengatakan apa yang dia rasakan, tapi jika itu menyangkut kau, dia akan lebih hati-hati agar kau tidak sedih. Selama beberapa hari Yoosung sempat tidak sadar, sepertinya dia menggunakan pesan yang sudah dia tulis dan terkirim secara otomatis pada waktu yang sudah ditentukan."

"Jadi dia tidak sibuk…."

"Aku yakin kau pasti tahu, dia hanya tidak ingin membuatmu khawatir. Itu saja. Kami tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa di sini, dia lebih membutuhkan kehadiranmu." Seven tertawa pelan. "Ya, sudah, aku hanya ingin mengatakan itu saja. Sampai jumpa."

Ponselku meluncur jatuh ketika Seven menutup sambungannya.

Air mataku mengalir sejadi-jadinya. Bagaimana aku bisa melupakannya, melupakan semua pengorbanannya. Aku-lah yang membuat mata kirinya buta. Mata indahnya itu, bahkan saat matanya terluka tiga tahun lalu, dia masih sempat mengirimiku pesan bahwa dia baik-baik saja agar aku tidak khawatir.

" _Aku akan selalu menjadi lebih baik lagi sehingga kau tidak akan pernah menyesal bersamaku…. Aku akan memberimu hatiku."_

Aku teringat pada kalimat yang pernah dia ucapkan di depan tamu undangan. Aku bahkan masih ingat warna pakaian yang dia kenakan, warna dasi kupu-kupunya, dan… perban di mata kirinya.

" _Aku sangat ingin bertemu denganmu."_

Di saat itulah dia mulai menciumku, untuk pertama kalinya.

Aku tidak bisa menampik semua kenanganku bersamanya. Yoosung adalah pria berambut pirang yang aku cintai. Aku memang tidak menyukai rambut pirang, tapi aku menyukai Yoosung dengan sifatnya itu. Dia selalu membuatku menjadi wanita yang paling bahagia. Dia selalu melindungiku, sekarang pun begitu.

Pengorbanannya selama ini, tidak sebanding dengan apa yang telah kulakukan padanya.

 _Yoosung…._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Yoosung!"

Aku menyeruak masuk ke ruangannya malam itu. Di dalam sudah ada Zen, Jumin, dan Jaehee. Aku dapat melihat tatapan kecewa mereka. Aku memang salah telah menyakiti Yoosung berkali-kali. Aku pantas menerimanya.

" _Jagi_ …," Yoosung tampak terkejut, "kenapa ada di sini?" Dia akan bangkit sebelum dilarang Jumin.

"Lebih baik kau duduk saja," ucap pria itu tegas sambil membantu Yoosung duduk dengan bersandarkan bantal.

"Sepertinya kita harus keluar dari sini." Zen tersenyum lalu melirikku sebentar.

Mereka bertiga pun keluar dari ruangan Yoosung.

Aku mulai mendekatinya. "Maafkan aku, Yoosung. Aku sungguh tidak tahu diri. Aku meninggalkanmu yang selalu melindungiku."

Yoosung tertawa seolah tidak ada yang terjadi. Dia menepuk sisi kasurnya, menyuruhku duduk di sebelahnya.

" _Jagi_ , kau tidak salah, harusnya aku menuruti kalimatmu waktu itu untuk tidak mengeluarkannya di dalam, tapi aku tidak bisa menahannya. Aku sangat mencintaimu."

Wajahku memerah. Aku lantas memeluknya, menyembunyikan wajahku yang panas. "Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Yoosung."

Yoosung mengelus rambutku lembut. Tempat yang paling nyaman memang hanya ada pada dirinya.

"Jangan menangis, _Jagi_."

"Aku tidak menangis!"

Dia tertawa.

"Bagaimana keadaan matamu? Kau tidak seharusnya melewatkan obatmu, Yoosung. Aku jadi sangat khawatir. Bagaimanapun aku yang menyebabkan matamu terluka." Masih tetap memeluknya, aku menatap matanya yang kembali berbinar bagai langit lembayung disinari gemintang.

"Aku akan pulih dalam beberapa hari. Setelah bertemu denganmu, aku merasa besok aku sudah bisa keluar rumah sakit."

"Jangan berlebihan, sifat kekanakanmu tidak pernah berubah," aku tertawa kecil.

"Jangan menyebutku begitu, _Jagi_ ~" Setelahnya dia tampak ragu-ragu. "Ba-bagaimana dengan ba-bayi kita?" Yoosung menghindari pandanganku.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku masih merasakan mual dan agak lemas."

Yoosung menatapku, teresnyum senang. "Dari yang aku baca, wanita yang merasa mual di awal kehamilan tandanya kehamilannya bagus."

Aku takjub. "Sejak kapan kau membaca tentang kehamilan?"

"Sejak aku tahu _Jagi_ hamil."

Dia mulai mendekati wajahnya pada wajahku. Aku dapat melihat dengan jelas mata kirinya tidak dapat merespons kehadiranku, namun mata kanannya masih kutemukan cinta yang tidak pernah berkurang sedikit pun.

"Jangan pernah melepas cincinmu lagi, _Jagi_ …," ucapnya sangat kecil untuk dapat didengar orang lain.

Bibir kami bertemu, aku membalasnya.

Yoosung tidak pernah berubah, dia akan selalu menjadi Kim Yoosung yang penuh dengan kehangatan dan perhatian.

Jika kehidupan kami seperti _game_ yang bisa diatur kapan pun, aku ingin segera mem- _pause_ -nya. Sekarang juga.

 _ **Owari, Fin, Tamat—**_

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **After Story**_

" _Oi_ , Yoosung, apa kau betah berada di RS lama-lama? Aku membawa—!"

" _Sttt_ —" Yoosung menaikkan jari telunjuknya ke bibir, menyuruh pria itu tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Pagi itu, niat baik Seven tidak berbalas. Dia yang baru saja memasuki ruangan Yoosung dengan perlahan melangkah mundur dan kembali menutup pintu ruangannya dari luar.

Yoosung menarik kembali selimut yang merosot dari tubuh gadis yang ia cintai, meskipun ia sempat tidak dapat meraihnya tadi. Posisi pria itu tidak berubah sejak bertemu dengan tunangannya malam tadi. Mereka terus berpelukan hingga gadis itu jatuh tertidur karena kelelahan.

Pria itu tidak bisa mengatakannya. Ia tidak sanggup melihat raut kelelahan gadisnya bercampur dengan kesedihan, bahwa mata kanannya tidak dapat melihat sejelas sebelumnya. Semua tampak buram. Ia harus membiasakan diri menggunakan kacamata mulai dari sekarang.

Dengan sabar Yoosung kembali mengelus lembut rambut tunangannya. Sesekali ia mengecup keningnya.

" _Jagi_ , cinta itu luka. Dan aku siap atas luka yang kudapat atas dirimu. Jika kau pergi, aku akan terluka selamanya."


End file.
